<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somnolent by Jazazamine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187019">Somnolent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazazamine/pseuds/Jazazamine'>Jazazamine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Boys Kissing, Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Top Akechi Goro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazazamine/pseuds/Jazazamine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goro returns home after being gone a week and finds his boyfriend sleeping on the sofa and a note laying next to him. </p><p>“It appears I have fallen asleep and will not awaken for quite some time. Do with me as you will. Love, Ren.”</p><p>Best to do as the note says.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So no one totally asked for soft Akeshu, but I wanted it so here it is. Super soft Akeshu somno!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Honey, I’m home,” Goro says playfully as he slides into their home.</p>
<p>Normally, he would’ve heard Ren respond by now with a ‘you’re back awfully late’ but the house is all too quiet. He knows his job keeps him away too long, this time, almost a whole week, but it’s weird of Ren to not greet him at all.</p>
<p>“Ren?”</p>
<p>Goro takes off his shoes and wanders into the living room where he sees his boyfriend passed out on the love seat with a note nearby. He pets Ren’s cheek lovingly with his hand before grabbing the note and reading it aloud.</p>
<p>“You’re back awfully late.” Goro rolls his eyes, but a smile appears on his face as he continues to read the note.</p>
<p>“It appears I have fallen asleep and will not awaken for quite some time. Do with me as you will. Love, Ren.”</p>
<p>Goro places the note back on the end table and scoops Ren into his arms.</p>
<p>“You must’ve really missed me,” Goro says as he looks down at him longingly, “I’ve definitely missed you.”</p>
<p>He carries Ren down the hallway and into their bedroom and places him down on the bed with a bit more enthusiasm than he thought as Ren bounces slightly against the mattress.</p>
<p>“Shit.”</p>
<p>Goro’s bulge, which is he thankful that Ren cannot see right now or dare he be teased for it, is becoming more noticeable and tight in his slacks. Seeing Ren all limp like that on the couch, passed out, his shirt exposing his stomach, his pants riding down on his hip. It was deliberate and Goro likes it.</p>
<p>He watches Ren’s chest move up and down to see that he is indeed in a deep sleep. He also takes note that there’s a darkened spot on the crotch of Ren’s pants.</p>
<p>“Heh. You<em> really</em> missed me.” Goro’s breaths becoming more ragged as he slides off his coat, undoing his tie as well before unbuttoning his shirt, making himself more comfortable. He’ll leave his pants on for now though. He wants to feel that tightness torture him. Goro grins as he seats himself between Ren’s legs and pulls him upwards to take off his shirt, laying him back down tenderly and then slides off his sweatpants.</p>
<p>“Hm?” Goro glances down at his sleeping boyfriend, “you weren’t wearing anything underneath your pants? No wonder this spot is so noticeable. I bet you were jacking off to me before you decided to do this, only wanting to cum with me here.”</p>
<p>He chuckles as he spreads his lover’s legs to expose a bright pink plug. Goro tugs on it gently, watching it slide in and out of his hole. His breath hitches, but quickly regains composure.</p>
<p>“Oh Ren, you are hopeless and pathetic, but, I <em>suppose</em> that’s what I like about you sometimes. How you appear so strong, but then I simply touch you and you melt in my hands…”</p>
<p>Ren lays there unresponsive of course. Goro bends down, tilting Ren’s head to the side and leans into his neck, starting to bite into it, kissing it lustfully. Goro already notices Ren becoming hard underneath him, his cock rubbing against his clothed erection and Goro lets out a breathy moan.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>…”</p>
<p>He could barely stand it, but he needed to mark Ren. To show that when he saw those marks on him, he belonged to Goro and no one else.</p>
<p>“<em>Mine</em>…” Goro whispered in his ear, not that Ren could respond anyway, but it certainly makes himself feel good. He strokes Ren’s cheek, kissing him softly on his lips. Goro adjusts his position as he rises up. He still wanted to make sure Ren was asleep.</p>
<p>“...I love you, Ren,” Goro quietly says under his breath, his cheeks suddenly lighting up as he says those words and pinches the bridge of his nose, “I also hate you for making me this sappy around you.”</p>
<p>He lays his eyes down on Ren’s neglected cock, pre-cum slowly seeping out of its tip. Goro grins and leans back down, beginning again with the neck, kissing it gently, trailing his way down to his nipples, gliding a tongue over one as his fingers pinch the other. Ren’s dick twitches in response.</p>
<p>“Fuck it’s getting so hard to wait, but I wanna blow you first…”</p>
<p>Goro makes his way down, licking down the shaft first and watches how Ren arches his back in his sleep. It honestly amuses him how he still reacts to this despite being asleep. Goro laughs quietly and immediately takes in Ren’s whole cock into his mouth. He moans against the cock, lapping up the pre-cum happily as he rolls his tongue around the head. Ren pants heavily, his body convulsing with pleasure. Goro is surprised he hasn’t awakened, and that triggers a curious question in his mind. Could he make him cum in his sleep?</p>
<p>The answer he finds out is yes as he buries his nose against his crotch, feeling Ren spill into his mouth. Goro pulls off him with a loud pop, smiling ever so slightly as he slides his pants and boxers off. He needs Ren <em> <b>now</b> </em>.</p>
<p>Goro slides the plug in and out of Ren’s ass one more time before taking it out completely. He grabs the lube they keep nearby and lathers up his cock, pumping it slowly. The plug did a good job opening Ren up. Goro won’t be needing his fingers today. A shame really. He pushes the legs back and lines up with Ren’s hole and glides in with ease. He moans loudly as he feels the wet heat warm his cock.</p>
<p>“Ah <em>fuck</em>… Ren…!”</p>
<p>Goro nearly cums from just entering alone. He teased himself far too long. He grips onto Ren’s luscious thighs and hips, rubbing them as he slowly pumps in and out.</p>
<p>“Fuck… I need...” he gasps, “I <em>need</em> to cum… I’ll just keep going until I pump him full.” He looks down at Ren who’s face has become a light shade of pink, “this is your fault you know…”</p>
<p>That was all Goro needed to say before he starts pounding him, grunting madly as he spills his seed into him. He moans as he keeps thrusting, not able to stop and not able to be stopped.</p>
<p>“Fuck… fuck… <em>fuck</em>…!” Goro howls with each thrust. He’s getting overstimulated, but he doesn’t care. He’s going to keep going until his hips give out. He slides in, pushing as deep as he can and groans as he unloads again. He turns Ren onto his side and lays down behind him, his cock still throbbing inside.</p>
<p>“Hah… I…” Goro plunges back in, “I can go…” pulls back out, “all night…!” and thrusts back in again. Ren bounces limply against him as Goro trails a hand over Ren’s puffy nipples. He feels Ren tighten around him as Goro sinks back into the velvet walls.</p>
<p>“C-Cumming…!” Goro shouts and shoves himself deep into Ren, sweat dripping profusely down his face as he pants and moans. Ren’s panting is more subdued, but Goro smiles as he wraps his arms around him.</p>
<p>“Did…” he wheezes, “did you feel good, honey?” Goro caresses the back of Ren’s neck with his lips, kissing it lightly. “I know I felt amazing…”</p>
<p>He closes his eyes, “I will stay inside you a bit longer… this is quite a mess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ren slowly opens his eyes, feeling somewhat disoriented. The room around him is slowly filtering in the morning sun and he had fallen asleep on the love seat. Did he move to the bedroom overnight and not realize it? He notices an immense pressure as he starts to scoot forward to slide off the bed.</p><p>“Nh…!”</p><p>Oh. <em>Oh.</em><span> That feels good. He turns his head to see Goro asleep behind him. Ren lets out a quiet chuckle. Although Goro’s cock has soften overnight, it never slipped out.</span></p><p>“I see you read my note, honey.” Ren grins as he works Goro back to full hardness, which causes him shift around and groan in his slumber. “Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you.”</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long. </span>
  <span>Ren lightly moves him to lay </span>
  <span>Goro </span>
  <span>on his back and pumps </span>
  <span>his</span>
  <span> cock with his hand, keeping it steady so it doesn’t slide out of him. Feeling it harden in his sensitive hole excites him. He lowers himself all the way, feeling himself bottom out and lets out a </span>
  <span>raspy </span>
  <span>moan as he fully seats himself on top of him.</span>
</p><p>Goro awakens to the sensation of Ren bouncing on top of him. He opens his eyes and gazes upon his boyfriend.</p><p>“R-Ren…” Goro chokes.</p><p>Ren leans down, hands splayed out beside Goro’s head. “Good morning, my love,” Ren giggles, “I hope you’re feeling wonderful this morning.”</p><p>Goro sighs, “no. I’m having an <em>awful</em> time.” he rolls his eyes, then smiles playfully. “My boyfriend is <em>riding</em> my dick. Of course I’m having a good time.”</p><p>They both laugh and share a passionate kiss.</p><p>“<span>But,” Goro grabs Ren’s hips, “</span><span>I’m going to have an even better time once I </span><em>wreck</em><span> you.” He thrusts upward deep into his ass and Ren mewls excitedly.</span></p><p>“G-Goro…! Shit t-that feels so good… ahh!”</p><p>Goro growls and flips them over effortlessly. “I’ll just have to keep filling that filthy hole of yours until you’re begging me to stop!”</p><p>“Goro! Fuck…! I’m!”</p><p>
  <span>Goro covers Ren’s mouth with one hand and </span>
  <span>grasps </span>
  <span>his cock in the other hand. “Not yet!” he pants. “You’re not allowed to cum until I tell you to.”</span>
</p><p>Ren nods, suckling on the fingers in his mouth, trailing his tongue around them and lets out a pitiful noise.</p><p>“<span>I was </span><span>excited when I saw you laying down on the sofa like that you know…” he says as he pounds into Ren. He strokes him teasingly and whimpers as Goro slides his fingers out.</span></p><p>“Gorooo… <em>please</em>… let me cum! I <em>need</em> to cum on your cock…”</p><p>“Shit… Ren! I’m gonna cum!”</p><p>“Goro!”</p><p>Goro slams in deep, rubbing against the prostate, which send Ren into a crying mess. He’s overstimulated. He feels his insides being painted with the white heat.</p><p>“Ren…” Goro growls lowly in his lover’s ear, “I’m the only one who’s allowed to make you cum.” Another stroke of his dick, Ren’s body shakes.</p><p>“<span>Please Goro.. am I all</span><span>owed to cum?”</span></p><p>He feels a nip on his ear and shivers, “cum for me, Ren.”</p><p>With one final pump, Ren spills onto the mattress and Goro’s hand, crying out in pleasure and pain. He feels Goro slide out of him and Ren turns over and lies on his back, trying to catch his breath. It’s so empty now that Goro’s cock isn’t in him.</p><p>Goro leans back and gazes down at his boyfriend. The marks he left have blossomed beautifully.</p><p>“Mine…” Goro whispers as he leans over Ren, capturing his lips with his own.</p><p>“Y-Yours…” Ren smiles gently, “always yours.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I dedicate this fic to my Akeshu friends. Without them, I wouldn't have written this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>